Obat Paling Mujarab
by Akaneko SeiYu
Summary: “Kau sakit?” Sesaat dia terdiam, tak merespon apapun. Aku sedikit cemas melihatnya. Tapi dia menggelengkan kepalanya lagi. SasuNaru. warning : yaoi, OOC, AU, gaje, nista, abal.


Disclaimer : kalo Naru-chan punya Neko, pasti udah Neko suruh si ayam buat merkosa dia trus Neko rekam lemonan mereka & Neko sebarin ke sesama fujoshi *dihajar bang Masashi & SasuNaru*

Warning : YAOI, OOC, AU, gaje, nista, abal. **Don't like, please don't read!!!**

-

-

OBAT PALING MUJARAB

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Collab with Kuro Kitsune Seme

-

-

Akaneko

_Kuro_

-

-

**Prolog A****/N (Abal/Nista) by Neko & Kuro**

Di suatu hari yang cerah, *digaplok Kuro*.

_G__anti yg laen knp! Openingnya begitu melulu. Emangnya lo mau mendongeng apa?_

Busyet dah nih orang, baru mulai udah protes aja. Yang penting ceritanya! Oke, lanjut… Di suatu hari yang cerah. Pokoknya awan-awan gelap, mendung, atau apalah itu, nggak menghalangi si mentari untuk menyinari permukaan bumi. Burung-burung kecil dapat beterbangan dengan riangnya di angkasa sana.

_Burung siapa?_ *ditonjok Neko*.

Lo ngerusak cerita mulu'! Diem aja kenapa, sih?!

_Iya, iya._

Geez… Jadi ulang lagi, deh. Sampe mana tadi kita?

_Burung_.

Oh iya, burung. Burung… Burung? Burung apaan, sih? *dihajar*.

_B__aka uke, gantian gue aja yang ceritain! Ehem…_ _Mendingan kita segera ke tempat yang kita tuju. Baiklah, saya akan mengeluarkan ini… "Pintu kemana saja!"._

-shiiiiiiiing- krik krik krik krik

*merinding disco* Sejak kapan lo jadi kayak Doraemon gitu?!

_Bawel. __Udah, ayo kita pergi._ *nyeret2 Neko*

* * *

Mari kita lihat. Di sebuah kantin sekolah yang ramai, sepertinya murid-murid ini sedang istirahat siang.( Ya iyalah, kalo kantinnya sepi berarti mereka kan lagi 'ga istirahat! *ditimpuk*)

Hampir semua murid-murid yang ada tampak berwajah cerah. Tentu saja waktu seperti ini sangat menyenangkan bagi mereka. Waktu dimana mereka dapat melepas penat setelah belajar di dalam kelas. Dan tentu saja mengisi perut mereka yang keroncongan karena 'peliharaan' mereka yang sudah berisik untuk minta diberi makan. Mereka akan memesan makanan yang mereka inginkan dan pasti akan langsung melahapnya dengan cepat. Tapi… ada 1 orang yang tidak seperti itu.

Hmm… Di mana orang itu berada? Oh, rupanya dia duduk di meja paling ujung yang jauh dari keramaian. Seorang pemuda berambut pirang, beriris mata biru cerah bagaikan langit, dan memiliki 3 buah garis halus di setiap pipinya. Di hadapannya duduk seorang pemuda berambut hitam dengan model err- _chickenbutt_ yang… *sebuah garpu besi menancap di dinding*

"Kalau mau cerita, 'ga usah pake acara menghina, deh!" seru pemuda _chick_-… *kunai(?) melayang*

"Sekali lagi lo ngomong gitu…" *death glare*

Hening.

_Chi_-… *Kusanagi dialiri chidori melayang(?)*

"Elo… Bener-bener nantangin gue, ya?!" *mangekyou(?) death glare*

_STOOOPP!!! Kenapa makin gaje, sih?!!! Lanjutin ceritanya!!!_

Ah… Iya, jadi lupa. Keasyikan godain si ayam. Sana balik lagi ke alam lo gih, ayam!

Mari kita ulang.

_Kita? Lo aja kale…_ *digaplok*

Seorang pemuda berambut pirang dan pemuda berambut hitam itu duduk saling berhadapan pada sebuah meja kantin yang jauh dari pelosok keramaian sekitarnya. Pemuda berambut hitam itu memandang dengan aneh pada pemuda berambut pirang dihadapannya.

"Dobe, kau kenapa? Sejak tadi diam saja," ucap pemuda berambut hitam itu khawatir.

Si pemuda err-… capek nih, ngomong 'pemuda ini-pemuda itu' terus. Langsung aja, ya? Yang pirang tuh Naruto dan si ayam itu Sasuke.

_Ga niat banget sih, lo! Kalo buat cerita yang bener, donk!_

Lo kira ga capek apa, dodol? Sana lo aja yang cerita!

_Ini cerita kan lo yang buat! Jadi lo sendirilah yang harus cerita, UKE!_

Gue bukan uke, brengsek!

* * *

**Sasuke's PO****V**

Lupain 2 orang idiot itu. Mereka pengganggu. Aku tak perduli lagi dengan makhluk-makhluk seperti mereka. Yang kukhawatirkan saat ini adalah Naruto. Sejak tadi dia diam saja. Tidak biasanya dia seperti ini. Bahkan tadi saat akan memesan makanan, dia tidak memesan ramen kesukaannya seperti biasa. Kalian tahu apa yang dipesannya? Kalian pasti tidak akan bisa membayangkannya. Bahkan aku juga tidak pernah membayangkan bahwa dia akan memesan makanan itu. Makanan yang sangat aneh itu, dan-sangat-menjijikkan. Itu adalah… BUBUR!!!

Ya, bubur!!! Makanan menjijikkan yang lembek, cair, dengan taburan bahan aneh lain di atasnya. Kenapa si Dobe ini malah memakan makanan seperti itu? Dan kulihat dia juga memakannya dengan sedikit enggan.

"Ah lebay lo, Chick!!! Bubur ga segitunya kaleee… Bubur tuh enak tau!!" ucap kucing jadi-jadian itu dari jauh. (author punya _skill mind reader_)

Ingin rasanya aku membunuh kucing garong satu itu. Tapi lebih baik jika aku tidak menggubrisnya. Membuang-buang waktuku saja. Aku kembali berkonsentrasi pada Dobe-ku. Ya, Dobe-ku. Karena dia kekasihku yang termanis.

"Dobe, kau kenapa?" tanyaku heran.

Dia hanya menggeleng pelan sambil melirikku sedikit. Kembali dia memakan makanan menjijikkan yang berada di hadapannya dengan lesu.

"Kau ada masalah?" tanyaku lagi.

Kembali dia menggelangkan kepalanya dengan perlahan. Aku mengernyitkan dahiku heran.

"Kau sakit?"

Sesaat dia terdiam, tak merespon apapun. Aku sedikit cemas melihatnya. Tapi dia menggelengkan kepalanya lagi. Aku memicingkan mataku memandangnya dengan tajam.

"Kau yakin, Dobe?"

Kini dia menjawabnya dengan menganggukan kepalanya. Aku mendengus melihat reaksinya yang pendiam itu. Tak biasanya dia seperti ini. Aku benar-benar cemas dengannya. Kuperhatikan dia memakan makanan-lembek-menjijikkan itu dengan perlahan. Sesekali dia meringis kesakitan ketika memakannya.

"Kau sakit gigi?"

Dia menggelengkan kepalanya. Aku mulai kesal dengan reaksinya yang hanya menggerakan kepalanya itu. Kalau dia tidak sakit, lalu kenapa sejak tadi diam saja?

"Dobe, kau jangan hanya diam saja. Bicaralah sesuatu," ucapku dengan nada sedikit kesal.

Naruto hanya terdiam sambil menunduk dalam. Wajahnya tanpa sedikit sedih. Aku terkejut melihat ekspresinya itu. Apa ada sesuatu yang sulit sedang dilandanya? Sesuatu yang membebaninya. Aku langsung menggenggam tangannya dengan erat.

"Dobe, sepertinya kau ada masalah. Ayo kita bicara di tempat lain," ajakku sambil menarik tangannya dengan paksa.

"Ah… ng…"

Aku mendengar dia ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi dihentikannya. Aku terus menarik tangannya. Membawanya menuju atap sekolah yang selalu sepi. Jika di tempat seperti itu, dia pasti akan mengatakan masalahnya. Aku benar-benar tidak suka jika melihatnya seperti ini. Tampak begitu lesu dan tidak bersemangat seperti biasanya. Bukan Dobe yang kusukai.

Begitu aku membuka pintu atap sekolah yang kosong itu, angin menerpa kami. Membuat beberapa helai rambut hitamku berantakan. Begitu juga dengan Naruto. Aku memojokan Naruto pada dinding yang ada di sana. Kukunci tubuhnya di antara kedua lengan kekarku yang berada di kedua sisi kepalanya. Mempertemukan mata kelamku dengan bola mata birunya yang cerah.

"Katakan padaku, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu, Dobe?" tanyaku dengan serius.

Dia melirik ke samping lalu menundukan wajahnya dengan sedih.

"Dobe, sebenarnya ada apa? Kenapa kau jadi seperti ini?" tanyaku miris melihatnya yang tampak sangat sedih itu.

Kulihat tubuhnya gemetaran. Aku langsung menaruh kedua tanganku di pundaknya.

"Dobe…" panggilku lirih.

Kini mata birunya itu tergenang oleh air mata. Wajahnya begitu sedih. Jika melihat Naruto seperti ini, berarti ada masalah yang sangat serius sedang di hadapinya. Tapi sejak tadi dia tidak mau bicara. Aku jadi sedikit kesulitan menghadapi sikapnya ini.

"Dobe, katakanlah masalahmu padaku. Aku tidak tahan melihatmu seperti ini terus."

"Ssshhh… Sa-Sasuke… hiks…" desisnya sedikit sesenggukan.

Aku memperhatikannya dengan pandangan lembut. Menunggu dia meneruskan kalimatnya.

"A-aku kesal…"

"Kau kesal kenapa? Ada yang mengganggumu? Akan kubuat perhitungan dengannya nanti!" ancamku.

Dia menggeleng cepat.

"Aku kesal… baru kali aku… sssshhh…" desisnya. "Baru kali ini aku merasakan hal ini… benar-benar menyakitkan…" ucapnya lagi.

"Apa? Ada apa sebenarnya denganmu, Dobe?" tanyaku semakin cemas.

"Aku… aku… uuukkhh…" ucapnya tertahan.

Ekspresinya begitu menyakitkan. Membuat hatiku terkoyak melihatnya.

"Uukh… A-aku… aku tidak bisa makan ramen gara-gara SARIAWAN, Teme!!! Huwaaaaaaa…!!!!" teriaknya sambil menangis.

**JLEGER!!!**

Serasa di sambar petir di siang hari. Aku shock mendengar penuturannya itu. Jadi… dia menjadi pendiam itu hanya karena… sariawan? SARIAWAN???!!!

"Dobe…" desisku menahan amarah. "Jadi… semua ini… hanya karena sariawan, huh?!" geramku.

"Teme! Aduuuhh…" serunya sedikit meringis. "'Hanya' kau bilang?! Gara-gara penyakit aneh ini, aku jadi tidak bisa makan ramen yang kusukai, tau! Makanan apa saja yang melewati mulutku terasa begitu perih. Aku jadi tidak bisa makan dengan tenang. Rasanya… rasanya… sakit sekali, Teme…hiks… aku tidak tahan…" ujarnya sambil menahan sakit.

Aku menghela nafas melihatnya. Dia memang bisa menjadi histeris sendiri jika tidak bisa memakan ramen kesukaannya itu. Tp tak kusangka bahwa hal itu karena sariawan yang saat ini tengah dideritanya.

"Perlihatkan sariawanmu itu padaku," perintahku.

Naruto membuka mulutnya sedikit dan menarik bibir bawahnya, memperlihatkan luka berwarna putih menonjol di sudut bibirnya yang kemerahan. Itulah sariawan.

"Kenapa kau bisa sampai sariawan seperti itu?" tanyaku heran.

"Aku tidak tahu… pokoknya begitu aku bangun pagi, rasa sakit di bibir langsung menyerangku. Aku jadi tidak bisa makan ramen, Teme…" ucapnya dengan nada manja.

"Apa sebelumnya bibirmu itu pernah tergigit? Mungkin saat kau makan kemarin?" tanyaku.

"Iya. Kemarin siang saat aku makan ramen, tanpa sengaja sudut bibirku tergigit. Sedikit berdarah, sih. Tapi aku terus melanjutkan acara makan ramenku. Auw…" ringisnya.

"Pantas saja. Lalu kau sudah mencoba mengobatinya?"

"Sudah. Aku sudah membeli obat kumur penghilang sariawan, tapi rasanya sakit sekali. Ssshh… rasanya sariawan ini tak kunjung sembuh. Aku tidak tahan menahan rasa sakit ini, Teme…"

Aku menghela nafas mendengarnya.

* * *

_Uke, bukannya elo sering sariawan, ya?_

Iya, terus kenapa?

_Gimana cara lo nyembuhinnya?_

Pake cara alus dulu, kalo ga mempan, baru pake cara paksa.

_Maksud lo apaan, sih?_

Maksud gue, pake cara yang ngobatinnya ga kerasa sakit dulu. Biasanya pertama-tama gue olesin mentega di luka sariawan itu. Kalo ga mempan, pake obat-obatan dari apotik kayak obat kumur, abotil, vitamin C, atau yang lainnya.

_Kok pake mentega, sih?_

Ga tau. Kata nyokap gue bisa sembuh kalo ngolesin mentega di sariawan.

_Kalo cara itu ga berhasil juga?_

Gue pake cara yg nyakitin diri sendiri.

_Apaan?_

Pertama minum madu murni. Kata nyokap gue bisa sembuh. Lumayan, sih. Tp kadang ga ampuh juga. Trus pake cara yang lebih nyakitin sendiri. Misalnya kumur-kumur pake air garam, bisa juga langsung taburin garam di atas sariawan itu. Pake belimbing sayur atau jeruk nipis yang udah dipotong trus tempelin ke sariawan. Pake sambel rawit yang pedesnya _naujubilah_ di tempelin ke sariawan itu juga bisa.

_Kagak perih banget tuh, lo pake cara itu? Gila. Itu kan sakit banget, Uke._

Ga…

_Serius lo?_

Ga salah lagi, Kucrut! Elu bego! Udah tau pake yang begituan pasti sakitnya tuh kayak mulut lo disobek-sobek pake pisau, tau! Gue aja sampe nangis waktu pake garam, belimbing sayur, sama sambel yang di tempelin langsung ke sariawan gue. Rasanya mau pingsan, deh.

_Kalo gitu kenapa lo pake cara itu kalo rasanya sesakit itu?_

Soalnya itu penyakit yang paling gue benci. Gue lebih milih kena sakit magg dari pada gue kena sariawan. Soalnya kalo sariawan, gue ga bisa makan dengan tenang, sih. Kesiksa gue.

_Berarti lo lebih bego dari gue. Soalnya ada obat yang bisa nyembuhin sariawan ga p__ake rasa sakit, tapi enak._

Hah? Obat apaan yang ga bikin sakit tapi enak?

_Hehehehe…_ *evil smirk*

Cengiran lo jelek banget deh, Crut. *sweatdrop*

* * *

Aku menyeringai ke arah Naruto yang tampak masih menahan sakit pada bibirnya. Kuangkat dagunya agar memandang ke arahku.

"Dobe, kau ingin cepat sembuh tidak? Aku punya obat yang mujarab," ujarku.

"Eh? Aaauuw… sungguh?" tanyanya antusias.

"Hn."

"Tapi… aku tidak mau kalau rasanya sakit."

"Tenang, Dobe. Rasanya tidak sakit, kok. Justru rasanya sangat enak sekali," ucapku sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

"Kalau begitu aku mau!" serunya riang.

"Baiklah, jangan bergerak dan bicara."

Kulingkarkan lengan kiriku di pinggangnya. Lalu tangan kananku mendongakan wajahnya agar mendekat. Kukecup bibirnya yang kemerahan. Menyusupkan lidahku ke dalam rongga mulutnya. Aroma jeruk pun menyebar di indera pengecapku. Hanya rasa manis inilah yang paling kusukai. Rasa manis yang jarang kudapatkan darinya karena dia yang sering menghindar dariku jika sudah menyangkut hal seperti ini.

"Ngh… hmm…"

Erangannya yang tertahan membuatku ingin melakukannya lebih jauh. Kuhisap bibir bawahnya yang terasa sedikit membengkak karena sariawan itu. Menjilatnya dengan ujung lidahku pada luka di bibirnya itu. Kembali dia mengerang tertahan dan tangannya mencengkram baju seragamku dengan erat. Lidahku menyusup lagi ke dalam rongga mulutnya. Berusaha mengecap rasa manis yang sudah lama tak kurasakan darinya. Tanganku mulai menggerayangi tubuhnya perlahan. Membuatnya terus mengerang di antara ciuman kami yang panas.

Tapi tiba-tiba dia menggigit bibirku hingga ciuman kami terlepas.

"Aaahh… Dobe, apa yang kau lakukan?!" seruku marah.

PLAK!!!

Cap tangan berwarna merah mendarat di pipi putihku yang mulus.

* * *

_Uuuhh… setelah liat adegan yang menjijikan itu, langsung dikasih liat adegan tabokan yang mantap. Dari mual ke sakit, jadi aneh._ *sweatdrop*

Aaaahhh… payah lo, Crut! Itu bukan adegan menjijikan, tapi adegan kissing yang MANTABH!!! Plus bonus cap tangan yang keren buat koleksinya si ayam itu. Huehehehehehehe… *evil laugh*

_Gue rasa lo jauh menjijikan. Ngapain lo ngerekam-rekam adegan kissing itu sambil nosebleed? Segala pake ketawa ngeri begitu lagi. Kesurupan lo, ya?_ *merinding*

Huh? Nosebleed? Siapa?

_Ya elo, Ndhut!_ *nyumpel idung Neko pake tisu*

Ahahahaha… sorry, gue terlalu semangat ngeliatnya.

_Dasar fujoshi overlimit._

Eh, lo sendiri kan juga fudanshi, Crut! Ga usah kayak begitu donk, ngomongnya!

_Tapi gue ga nafsuan dan overlimit kayak lo. Buat gue, adegan pelukan udah cukup. Belom sanggup gue ngeliat yang lebih dari itu. Gue masih normal._

Aaaahh… Norak!!

_Berisik! Buruan kabur sebelum kena damprat sama Sasuke yang lagi naik pitam tuh._

Wow… syereeeemm… *kabur*

-

-

TAMAT

-

-

OMAKE

Esoknya…

"Akhirnya rasa sakit sariawanku berkurang juga. Leganya. Walaupun masih ada sedikit, tapi sudah ga sakit lagi. Bisa makan ramen lagi, deh. Iya kan, Teme?"

Tak ada respon.

"Teme, kau kenapa?"

"Berisik, Dobe! Sssshhh… aduh… Gara-gara kau… gara-gara kau yang menggigit bibirku kemarin, sekarang jadi aku yang sariawan, Usuratonkachi! Kau harus bertanggung jawab dengan semua ini!" ringisnya marah.

"Eh? Tapi aku kan…"

"Kemari kau, Dobe!"

"Eh? Teme… hmbh… ngh…"

-

-

Aduh… gomen lagi otak eror Neko ini. Dapet ide dari si Kucrut yang katanya kalo sariawan bisa sembuh kalo kissing. Tapi ga tau deh bener atau ga. O.o;

Pokoknya jangan tanyakan tentang 2 fict yg masih ngutang itu! Otak Neko lagi eror, makanya masih belom bisa lanjutinnya. XP *ditimpukin rame2*

Kuro : bilang aja kalo lo males, Ndhut.

Waaaaa… apa maksud lo ngomong gitu, hah?!!! O.o***

With Evil smile & Scratch sign,

Akaneko as the Demon Queen & Kuro Kitsune a.k.a Kaito Kishu

**MIND TO REVIEW?**


End file.
